Benutzer Diskussion:Pain88
Bei Game-Pedia werden alle Spiele aufgelistet die es gibt, wenn jemand Tipps oder Tricks hat kann er/sie es hier mit anderen teilen: Natürlich haben wir auch Interesse an älteren Spielen und Klassikern! Falls du Lust hast, kannst du das ruhig machen, da wir versuchen sog. Jobs einzuteilen, d.h. ich mache hauptsächlich Beat'Em'Ups und Hack 'n' Slays, DarkPain14 macht Spiele aus der Kategorie Anime, etc. Sasori17(Dissi) Genres Ähm, ich dachte immer, dass das ein Spiel ist, und kein Genre. Ein Genre ist eine Art Kategorie, in der sich ein Spiel einordnen lässt, z.B. wo es hauptsächlich ums rumprügeln, aber ohne gewalttätige Inhalte wie Blut oder so, geht, gehören zum Beat'Em'Up-Genre. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) o.k, aber wie schon Sasori17 gesagt hat sollte das lieber zu Beat'Em UpDarkPain14 16:09, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- neuer Hintergrund ich hab heute den Hintergrund verändert (früher waren es Mario & Sonic) jetzt ist das Sonic (einpaar Spiele zusammen).Kannst du es sehen?Wie es aussieht bin ich der einzige, der diese neue änderung sehen kann.DarkPain14 15:28, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hauptsache man kann sie sehen XD.DarkPain14 16:44, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) klar kann ich machen.Erstell aber zuerst zu den Konsolen ein Artikel (wie z.B PSP)DarkPain14 18:59, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k.DarkPain14 19:10, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Konsolen du machst das besser als ich XD.DarkPain14 21:12, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok. Wenn du jemals fragen haben solltest (gilt auch für NP) kannst du mich immer fragen.Bin immer on.DarkPain14 21:19, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) AdM Bitte hier bitte Vorschläge bringen, etc.DarkPain14 13:06, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Konsolen ist gut. Hast du es schon probiert?DarkPain14 22:30, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) müssten sich Sasori oder Legion mal ansehen :/. Kommt mir das nur so oder ist die Tabelle ein bisschen zu groß?DarkPain14 22:41, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k ich gib Sasori17 mal bescheid. Warst du schon auf der AdM Seite?DarkPain14 22:47, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das mit den Schwierigkeiten ist zur Zeit bei fast jedem so. Momentan werden viele Wikis auf Version 1.16 umgestellt und deswegen treten häufig kleine Fehler auf. Nach kurzer Zeit geht aber alles (also ist es manchmal nur vorrübergehend).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 22:53, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) eigentlich hab ich es für einen Freund gemacht. Er hatte vor es als ein Art RPG zu benutzen, aber er hat damit noch Probleme. Ich werd am Montag noch mit ihm sprechen. Wenn er es sich anders überliegt, werde ich es als wie Narutopedia gestalten (infos über erfundene Charaktere usw.)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 23:04, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja sowas hab ich vor. Aber wie gesagt ich frag ihn nochmal und wenn er damit einverstanden ist erstellen wir einfach Vorlagen und los gehts http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 23:11, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Meinst du so was wie eine Seite, wo die ganzen Redlinks automatisch eingefügt werden, und das dann auf die HS gestellt wird? Wenn ja, dann ist das eig nicht so schwierig, glaub ich. Sasori17 Okay, ich versuchs, mach das aber erst morgen. Sasori17 Okay, hab morgen eh auch bis 1700 Uhr Schule. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:07, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mach das heute Abend, ersetzte hier nur die Vorlage durch meine Signatur. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:26, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Rollback Für deine tolle Arbeit hier hab ich dir jetzt Rollbackrechte gegeben (kannst damit änderungen schneller rückgängig machen, aber nur gegen Vandalismus benutzen =D). Wenn du weiter so machst könntest du vielleicht auch Admin werden. Bis dahin viel Spaß mit deinen neuen Rechten =D[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:51, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich habs es jetzt verschoben. Könntest du mir sagen, welches Video du meinst?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:27, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hab bei der Handlung eingefügt (sah für mich danach aus). Wenn falsch ist kannst du es ja in Ordnung bringen (einfach auf Quelltext und dann kopieren)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:54, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) es ist echt gut geworden (auf dich ist eben Verlass =D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:08, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) hey Pain88 wir haben eine neue Rubrik namens Benutzer des Monats. Wäre froh, wenn du deine Stimme abgeben würdest[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:44, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) wäre nett, wenn du jetzt wählen würdet (wir müssen es nämlich jetzt gleich einbauen)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:51, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich hab das Wiki am 12.11 gegründet ich fing erst am 29.11 mit der arbeit an (an dem Tag an dem S17 mit dabei war) also rein technisch gesehen war er Mitgründer. Ich wette nächsten Monat wird er BdM aber du bist auch richtig gut nächsten Monat wird also i-wie schwerer =D. Thx das du uns hilfst[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:04, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jury bei AdM und BdM habs dir vergessen zu sagen, weil du so aktiv bist bist du einer der Jurymitglieder beim Artikel des Monats und Benutzer des Monats. Herrzlichen Glückwunsch=D[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:10, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja, aber wir mussten das jetzt so schnell machen, weil wir einen Gewinner brauchten, damit es nicht so leer aussieht. Morgen fangen die wahlen zum BdM März (damit es normal verläuft).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:25, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ja kannst schon nominieren. Kannst auch jetzt für AdM deine Stimme abgeben (vordere Seite nicht Dissiseite)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:36, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey, alles Gute zum Geburtstag (oder nachträglich, k.A. hab nur die Änderung in deinem Text bemerkt) :D ! Feier schön http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515124910/de/images/8/8f/Par21.gif. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:11, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :von mir auch ein Happy Birthday. Ich hatte es mir extra gemerkt und gestern wusste ich auch, dass jemand geburtstag hat aber ich wusste nicht mehr wer. Als dann ein Freund plötzlich zu mir sagte, dass er 15 geworden ist dachte ich ich hab mir seins gemerkt (es gibt aber auch zufälle =D)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:16, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bitte, bitte, ist doch selbstverständlich XD [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:29, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, folgendes: Ubba hat hier den Vorschlag gemacht, für die meisten Artikel ein ähnliches Gestaltungsbild zu erstellen. Die entsprechenden Vorlage, etc. würde ich schon erstellen, will aber die Meinung der aktiven Mitarbeiter haben (wie soll es aussehen?, grundsätzlich: ja oder nein ?). Bitte schau mal vorbei und schreib dann ins Forum. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:19, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich heute Abend wieder on gehen kann, einfach mal ins Forum schreiben, ich gucks mir dann an. :) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:30, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, bitte nicht auf das hier vergessen, ich hab diese Woche noch viel Zeit. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:43, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Okay, bei PC Games hab ich jetzt Adventure und Strategie hinzugefügt, aber es sind noch keine Artikel in die Kategorie Adventure verlinkt (?). @Bilder: ich glaub, da musst du dich an Ubba wenden :) [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Oh, gut, danke. Das erste Mal auf einer Autobahn fahren macht schon Spaß, besonders wenn der Fahrschullehrer sagt, dass du einen LKW überholen sollst und du tust das mit 120 km/h (in Österreich ist die Höchstgeschwindigkeit 130 km/h). Bitte vergiss nicht auf das Forum. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 09:15, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Counter Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, die Vorlage hat DP14 von einem anderen Wiki kopiert und das Script hat ein staff eingefügt. Ich kann zwar probieren, es auch im Monobook einzufügen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:42, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Achja, und sorry wegen dem Bearbeitungskonflikt im Forum :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:43, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Löschen Hinweis: es existiert bereits eine Kategorie namens: Kategorie:Löschanträge. Ich lösche dann deine Kategorie, okay? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:47, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, JavaScript ist echt kompliziert, aber weißt du was noch komplizierter ist? .php-Scripts. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:50, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, aber ich hab auch nur in der Schule die letzten zwei Jahre eine kleine Einführung in das Programmieren gehabt (Schleifen, If-Funktionen,...) und das auch nur in Visual C++ und Visual Basic. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 12:59, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann dir beim Counter leider auch nicht helfen. Hast du gesagt, dass es im Monobook nicht funktioniert oder nicht erscheint? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:03, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich weiß, ich habs mir gerade unter Einstellungen/Monobook-Vorschau angesehen und festgestellt, dass die gesamte linke HS nicht angezeigt wird, ist das bei dir auch so? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:22, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab deswegen gerade Yuuki auf ihre Dissi geschrieben, hoffe sie findet das Problem. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:24, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, tschüß. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:34, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, aber ich würde sagen, wir warten damit erstmal bis morgen. Sind ja schließlich Artikel. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:51, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, tschüß. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:05, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, also, zum einheitlichen Design nun folgende Einteilung: *Du machst die RPG-Games *Ubba die Strategie-Games *S17 Beat'em Up und Musik *Und ich übernimm mal die Anime-Games meld dich bei mir oder Sasori17, wenn du fertig bist[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:43, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin zwar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit heute Abend nicht on, aber ok. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:19, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Monobook, Sport? Bist du sicher, dass diese Nachricht für mich bestimmt war? @Bilder: werde mich bei Gelegenheit (spätestens Mittwoch darum kümmern, bitte erinner mich nochmal). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:36, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, am besten ist, du kurierst dich erstmal aus, die Gesundheit geht vor. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:43, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) WTF?! Offensichtlich kann dein Rechner hier und da die Site nicht öffnen, da er das .php-Script nicht lesen kann. Das ist meine Auffassung, ich kenne mich mit .php-Scripts auch nicht aus. Wie alt ist dein Rechner? Vielleicht musst du einen anderen Browser verwenden.. Am besten ist, du fragst mal Yuuki [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:18, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Der Herr der Ringe - Games Ich hab nun Axels Bilder eingefügt, siehe hier. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 14:12, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, interessant, ich verwende nähmlich auch den Internet Explorer... Wie gesagt, am besten ist, wenn du entweder Yuuki fragst oder du googlest das Problem einfach. Ich bin in einer guten Stunde wieder on. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 16:37, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hinweis: und __INDEX__ dürfen auf einer Zeile stehen, ich und DP14 machen das seit gestern so, weil wir dadurch oben einen kleineren Abstand kriegen. Ist aber nicht so schlimm, nur du musst es nicht unbedingt ändern. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:46, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) __INDEX__ wird eingebunden, damit Suchmaschinen wie Google die Suchbegriffe bei Treffern mit unserem Wiki assoziieren. Man kann auch __NOINDEX__ einfügen, dann wird genau das verhindert. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:04, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß auch nicht, was für ein Genre das ist, deshalb hab ich´s gelassen [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:13, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC)